Without You
by HeiLong
Summary: Everyone needs a mother's love, even a certain loudmouthed hyperactive ninja. Short drabble. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, flames laughed at. [ficlet]


_This fanfic is dedicated to my loving mother. _

_Mom, thank you for all you have done for me. I wish you a happy birthday. I love you very much and I thank God for you. I appreciate all that you've done for me. You are the best mother I could have asked for. Without you, I wouldn't be what I am today. Thank you. I love you, mom._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and stuff.

* * *

**Without You**

Naruto sat on the worn swing in the ninja academy playground, where he does his "questioning the existence of a higher, benevolent power above" whenever life has wronged him once again. It happened on a regular basis.

Today was Mothers' Day, and Naruto, being an orphan, couldn't help feeling sorry for himself.

He was crying silently, with nobody to comfort him. Why was he deprived of parents? He didn't ask for all this in the first place! No. It wasn't his fault at all.

He never got to know a mother's soft touch. Never. It was all alien to him. The closest thing to family he had was Iruka-sensei. He was his father, mother, brother, and teacher. But a busy schoolteacher could only give so much time to Naruto. Where was his real mother? Why did it have to be like this?

He could see families going out for dinner to celebrate the occasion. Oh, it was a beautiful sight. A complete family, so loving, so warm… they laugh, they joke around and enjoy each other's company. This is what it's all about. They were fortunate to have been complete families.

And some children still have the gall to disrespect their parents!

Some mistreat them; some never appreciate their parents, while some withhold affection. They are too shy to express their love for their parents. Some spoiled brats "hate" their parents because they had been disciplined, or have been refused a toy, a sleepover, a party, or whatever; it was all for their own good, but they never see that. Is that the way they treat their parents? They should be the ones orphaned, not Naruto. At least _he_ knows how to appreciate the little blessings that he has. They don't deserve good parents. Unforgivable!

Some kids sigh with exasperation when their mothers tell them to make their beds, to do their homework, to go to bed, ask them if they have had their lunch yet. They don't see the concern of their mothers. They don't see the effort and love mothers put in each meal, each laundry article, each chore, and even each strike of the discipline paddle. Why? They take their mothers for granted to the point of even disrespecting them.

Naruto heaved another sigh. He was alone in this world, never to know a mother or a father's love. He would never feel the protectiveness of a parent, the pride of a father when he accomplishes something, the concern of a mother when he gets sick, the sweet kiss of a parent just before he drifts off to sleep…

He would never have someone to run to when wronged or when afraid of the terrors of night. He would never have someone to run to when he accomplished something and had to show it. There was nobody there to be proud of him, to love him, to share his successes, to congratulate him, to take care of him. He had no one to run to whenever his irrational fears took over. He had no one to confide in when his problems proved to be too great.

This Mothers' Day, like all others…he was alone. He didn't have a mom.

Thanks to the Kyuubi, others have been left without parents, siblings, lovers, mentors, relatives, and friends as well. They channeled their grief and regret towards him; it's alright. He understood. Even if they knew better, they still needed an outlet; and what better way than to hate and pick on him?

Naruto stifled a sob as he saw a mother tickle her son, then crush him in a loving hug. They laughed together; the scene just radiated with love. He only gets to watch, never experience it.

Never…? But why?

"Kaa-san," Naruto whispered. The word played on his tongue…it was an alien word, one never spoken by his mouth. Why should he?

A tear trailed down his cheek. He didn't even have memories to hold on to. Sasuke-teme had them. They were once a complete family. He had the perfect life…until his brother allegedly went berserk. Neji had family…even though the main branch members were bastards. He still had branch family members.

It felt so cold…so alone…in this lonely world. Without a mother's love and a father's support, his life was lost.

_"Kaa-san…Tou-san…"_

More tears came.

Is there nobody out there willing to love him, to warm his barren, scarred heart? He _needs_ it! He needs somebody who cares, somebody who loves and accepts him, somebody to teach him right from wrong.

But no…there is none. Iruka-sensei could only do so much.

Naruto hopped off the swing and walked down the dark, lonely road while ignoring the tears trailing down his face.

Alone…the simple word held so much pain and meaning…

He was alone…and it's all he is. Just…alone.

* * *

A/N: Came up with this last minute...something to honor my mom. Love you, mom! 

For those waiting for the updates, be patient...


End file.
